Legend High
by Soare.Luna
Summary: ROTBTD. Modern AU. After his father is offered a new job Hiccup is forced to move away from Berk and his friends. Now he has to attend a new school and make new friends.
1. Chapter 1

**this is my first fanfic. Hope you all enjoy it. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters from HTTYD ROTG Brave or Tangled. **

**The only character I own is Levy who is a character in another story I am currently working on. **

Hiccup stood in front of his new school silently cursing his dad for having to take a job that resulted in them moving away from Berk. Seeing no other option he walked into the school and other than the occasional look everyone seemed to ignore him and focus on their own lives and buissness. Having been forced to take a tour of the school with his father earlier that week he already knew where all his classes where. He walked into calculus class and sat in a seat pointed to a seat by his teacher and waited for the other students to fill in the class. By the time the bell had rang only a handful of people walked into the room, in total there was like 15 people in the class.

"Good morning class. Before we start class today we have a new student, Henry Haddock. Please make him feel welcomed. Now take out your notebook and turn to a clean page so we can begin our notes for today!"

The class went by surprisingly fast, Mrs. Strang made sure to never leave a boring moment. The bell rang just as Hiccup finished writing down the homework assignment.

"Hi" Hiccup looked up to see a very pretty girl with bright green eyes and long blonde hair that went pass her hips and ending just above her knees.

"Hi" Hiccup gabbed his bag and stood

"I wanted to say welcome to Legend High. And i know that I'm not your guide or anything but if you have any questions please feel free to ask me" the girls smile was one of the friendliest smiles he had ever seen

"Thank you. I will" Hiccup smiled back at the girl

"Oh! I just realized you dont even know my name! I'm Rapunzel!"

"Hiccup"

"Hiccup?"

"Ya. Its kinda a childhood nickname tha stuck" he was prepared himself for the teasing that most kids gave him when they heard his name so he wasn't that surprised to hear a giggle come from Rapunzel, what she said next did.  
>"That's actually really cute" Hiccup looked her in the eyes and saw no sign of sarcasm in them.<p>

"Uh, thanks. We should probably get to our next classes" Hiccup said after noticing they only had 3 minutes left in passing period

"Oh my gosh! Bye Hiccup see you later!" She yelled to him already halfway out of the room

Hiccup smiled to himself and began his walk to his next class, making it just before the bell rang. His second and third period classes, English and the History, were extremely boring and Hiccup was glad when both classes were over. Collecting his items he went off to his next, and sure to be his favorite class, art. Seeing as the art room was on the complete opposite side of the school from where he currently was, he wasn't all that surprised that it took most of his passing period to get there

"Hiccup! We have art together! Come sit by me!" A very happy looking Rapunzel greeted him from where she had already placed her things and began pulling out her art supplies

"Hi Rapunzel" Hiccup smiled at the girl and took the seat next to her.

"I'm so glad that we have this class together! I wanted to apologize for running off after first hour. I didn't even make sure you knew where your next class was and i felt so bad!" The senserity i the girls eyes proved that she really did mean her apology.

"Don't worry about it. My dad and I were given a tour of the school before I started so i already know where all my classes are" he assured her  
>"That makes me feel a bit better" she smiled at him and he smiled back.<p>

Just then the teacher walked into the class room from a back storage room, "Good afternoon class! We have a new face joining us so lets all make him feel comfortable! Now for today's lesson! We will begin the charcole sketches. You may draw whatever you like. At the end of the week you will each be presenting your finished piece to the class and telling us the meaning behind why you chose to draw whatever it is that you will be drawing. Begin!" And with that the class began their work, talking and laughing while letting their imagination flow.

"What to draw, what to draw" Rapunzel stared at her canves for a moment before a bright smile crossed her face and she started her drawing.

Without thinking Hiccup began making lines and curves on the paper only half paying attention to his movements instead thinking of his hometown and all his friends he was forced to leave behind. Before he knew it the class bell rang dismissing everyone for lunch. A few of the student stayed behind to put a little extra time into their drawings, Hiccup and Rapunzel included. They sat in comfortable silence as they continued to work and soon they were the only two left in the room.

"Ah told ye we would find her in here! Honestly Frost ye should listen to me more often" A loud voice said from the door. Hiccup and Rapunzel looked up from their work to see a girl with electric blue eyes and wild red hair that stopes just above her hips.

"I never said we wouldn't find her here" a boy with white hair and crystal blue eyes defended himself.

"Hey Blondie" a boy with brown hair and eyes waved to Rapunzel and ignoring the two bickering teenagers on either side of him walked into the room and took a seat near Rapunzel.

"Hey Eugene" she smiled at him and leaned in for a kiss which Eugene happily returned.

"Will you two stop with the arguing. It's giving me a headache" a girl with long curly silver hair and matching silver eyes walked into the room and forced the red haired girl and white haired boy away from each other. The three of them of them began to bicker and Hiccup smiled, the way the argued reminded him of Ruff, Tuff, and Snoutlout.

"Guys!" Rapunzel shouted over the argument and the three turned their attention to the blonde, "can you at least pretend to care about making good first impression" she gestured over to Hiccup "honestly this is why we can never go out anywhere" the smile on her face showed that she was only joking.

"Oh whatever Zel. You're just as loud and obnoxious as we are" the girl with silver hair teased Rapunzel back.

Rapunzel rolled her eyes, "Anyway. Guys this is Hiccup. Hiccup these are my friends. Jack is the one with white hair, Merida is the lass with the crazy red hair, and Levy has the silver hair" Hiccup smiled and waved at them.

"Hiccup? What a weird name" the white haired boy, Jack, said.

"That's not yer real name is it?" Merida asked, sitting in an open seat and Levy jumped onto the table and crossed her legs sitting Indian style on the table.

"No it's not. My real name is Henry but Hiccup is a childhood nickname that kinda stuck" Hiccup told them.

"Nice" Eugene chuckled, "so where are you from?"

"A little town called Berk. But thanks to my dad's job we had to move here" They all nodded and didn't ask any other questions which Hiccup was thankful for, he didn't like talking about himself.

"So Jack it's your turn to host the movie night" Levy told him

"Oh ya. I'll let North know that we will have gets over this weekend"

"North makes the best cookies! Will ye ask him to make some for meh? Please Jack" Merida looked at him with big puppy dog eyes.

"Merida is begging something of Jack? Someone needs to record this" Eugene laughed

"Norths cookies are not worth risking!" Merida stood and pointed to Eugene with a fierce expression on her face as she defended herself and he held his hands in the air in a surrendered gesture.

Everyone laughed, "calm down Mer. I'll tell him that you personally requested that he makes some" Jack assured her and she sits wth a very pleased look on her face.

"Hiccup you should come!" Rapunzel suggested ad everyone looked at him making him feel uncomfortable.

"Oh um i dont want to intruded" he told them

"Oh come one. North loves having people over! Infact i think its what he lives for. That and his you factory" Jack laughed and without thinking pulled a blue and white yo-yo from the pocket of his hoodie and began playing with it.

"If you're sure then i guess i can make an appearance" Hiccup smiled at Rapunzel and began cleaning up his art supplies.

"Yay!" Rapunzel jumped into the air and clapped before following Hiccups example and cleaning her mess.

The rest of lunch passed with small talk and the occasional argument between Jack and Merida. The bell rang and they all set out to their next class which Hiccup learned he had with Jack.

"You will probably be my lab partner since I'm the only one without one" Jack thought out loud, "which is fine by me. The labs we do are so boring when you do them alone. And the teacher would be happy if you kept me from blowing things up. But let's face it I'll still blow things up. With or without you there to keep an eye on me" his laugh was infectious and Hiccup found himself joining in.

The two walked into their chemistry class and as Jack had predectied the two were made lab partners. The class went by fast and Hiccup had to admit that for as much as Jack messed around in that class he actually knew what was happening and never answered a question wrong.

After chemistry Hiccup had gym, again Jack was in his class. The two walked into the gym laughing at a story Jack has just finished telling.

"Jack! And Hiccup too!" Merida came over already dressed in the gym uniform and her hair pulled into a thick ponytail.

"Hey Mer. Was up?" Jack greeted her

"Girls and Boys classes are combined on Friday for field activities!" She had a smile on her face and her eyes were filled with excitement.

"That's awesome. Me and Hic are gonna kick your ass in the competitions" Jack put his arm around Hiccups shoulders as he declared their victory.

"No way are we letting you and the newbie beat us" Levy said joining the conversation, like Merida she was dressed in her gym uniform nod had her hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"Just you wait Levy. Soon you will be bowing down to Hiccup and me" Jack declared and with that pulled Hiccup away from the girls and towards the boys changing room. The two changed and joined their class. The coach had them running laps on the track for the entire class period. After class they showered and dressed into their usual clothes.

"So what do you think about Legend High?" Jack asked as they walked out of the gym.

"To be honest not nearly as bad as i thought it would be"

"How bad did you think it would be?"

"Bad. Boring." Hiccup shrugged, "considering i didnt want to move here it could have been a lot worse" Hiccup spotted his dads car "my dad's here. See you tomorrow" he said and walked to the car.

"Bye Hiccup! Hey Levy, Merida! Wait up!" Hiccup heared Jack call after him before running to catch up with his other friends.

"Looks like you made a friend already" his father said when he got in the car and waited until Hiccup strapped himself in before driving off.

Hiccup buckled his seatbelt, "ya I guess"

"So how was school?"

"Fine so far. Jack, the boy you saw, and some of his friends invited me to a movie night at his place Friday night"

"Did you agree to go?"

Hiccup nooded, "ya. At first I said no that I didn't want to intrude but he and his friends insisted so I kinda got roped into going."

His father nodded and the rest of the car ride was filled with an awkward silence between the two. When arriving back at their new house Hiccup went straight to his room to finish unpacking the last few boxes stacked against his wall. As he unpacked he thought about how the day had gone and decided that maybe moving out here wouldn't be as bad as he originally thought it would be.

**Thanks for reading :) please review and let me know what you think. Hopefully I will have the next chapter up soon! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry bout the wait for this chapter! I had major writers block which I know is no excuse but after watching HTTYD 2 about a million times I am back with tons of ideas! So here is the next chapter! Hope y'all enjoy it!**

**Sadly I do not own ROTG HHTYD Brave of Tangled**

The rest of the week went by surprisingly fast and friday had finally arrived. In Calculus Rapunzel and Hiccup talked about what to expect today in art, gym, and after school. The teacher hushed them multiple times for talking during notes but Rapunzel was excited for today and keep bringing up. English went by very slowly and History got better when he realized Merida was in his class. The two sat on opposite sides of the room yet they still found a ways to entertain each other threw the long lectures by making faces or throwing crumpled paper at one another when the teacher had his back turned. After the two walked to their next class, art for Hiccup and drama for Merida. After promising to see him at lunch Merida went off to find Jack so they could rehearse a scene they would be performing in class. Hiccup walked into his classroom and found Rapunzel in her usual seat.

"Hey Zel" Hiccup greeted her as he took his seat next to her.

"Hi! Are you ready for the presentation?" She asked with a big smile on her face

Hiccup gave a nervous smile in return, "I guess. What about you?"

"I am so ready for this! It's so exciting!" The two stood and went to collect their paintings.

Grabbing their work they went back to their seats by now the entire class was here and the bell had rung.

"Good afternoon class! Today we will be sharing our work from the past week with the rest of the class. Now the assignment was to paint something that was of great importance or inspired you. Who would like to go first?" Rapunzel's hand shoot straight into the air.

Letting out a small chuckle the teacher called her to the front. Rapunzel brought her painting to the front, a white sheet covering the image. In one over dramatic motion she pulled the sheet away to reveal a beautiful picture of a forest, each individual tree painted in one of the four seasons. Some of the trees had light green leaves with bright colored flowers scattered in them, clearly representing spring. Trees with leaves painted a darker green and fruit hanging from the branches was obviously summer. Reds, oranges, and golds were used to paint falling leaves representing autumn. And finally trees that were bare and sprinkled with white snow was easily noticeable as winter.

"My painting was inspired by my friends and me. We are as different as the four seasons yet we are able to work in harmony" she smiled at Hiccup then the teacher to indicate that she was done.

The teacher clapped and the class followed her example. "Okay! Who's next?" One by one the class presented until Hiccup was the only one left who hadn't gone.

"Henry, looks like you're up!" The teacher smiled kindly at him as he reluctantly got up and went to the front of the class with his painting.

It wasn't that he thought is painting was bad, just the opposite really, he just didn't like being the focus of attention. He pulled the sheet away from his painting to reveal a large black dragon with emerald eyes in flight painted on the canvas.

"My painting was inspired by my mom. When I was little she use to always tell me these exciting stories about a dragon called the NightFury. I guess i never grew out of the dragons are cool phase" Hiccup chuckled nervously.

The teacher clapped as did the rest of the class. Hiccup took his painting and returned to his seat.

"Wow Hiccup that's really good" Rapunzel praised him with a smile on her face

"Thanks" he smiled back.

"Okay class! All your paintings were wonderful! Please leave them in the back so i can grade them as you're free to an early lunch!" The class cheered and put their painting in the back before taking off.

"Hey we should go see Merida and Jack! Their drama teacher doesn't mind when people come in to watch the performances" Rapunzel suggested

"Okay" the two gathered their stuff and went across the hall to the drama room.

Opening the door as quietly as they could the two entered the room and took a seat in the back of the class. The drama room had no desks and a small stage where they could perform monologues and small scenes.

"We made it just in time!" Rapunzel whispered.

Jack and Merida were just heading up to the stage. The scene they did was about a married couple, the husband had returned home after a day of work and had brought Chinese food home for dinner the wife had gotten mad that he had brought home food without asking her. They got into a huge unnecessary fight that ended with Merida stomping off stage as if she was retreating into her bedroom and Jack following after her. The two came back onstage said thank you and bowed, the class clapped as the they walked off stage. The bell rang for lunch just then and the teacher reminded the class to continue working on their scenes.

Rapunzel went up to the two and began complimenting them on their performance, they accepted the praises with a thank you and a smile.

The four friends decided to head back to the art room since the drama room was beginning to crowd as other student came to enjoy their lunch with the company of their friends. Levy and Eugene soon joined them and they all talked and laughed until the bell rang to inform the end of lunch. Jack and Hiccup walked to Chemistry, Jack talking excitedly about gym next hour. They were given a quiz and after had free time in the class. Jack was running movie suggestions pass Hiccup trying to get a feel for the kind of movies he likes. The two walked to the gym now talking excitedly about the joined field day.

"You two ready to lose?" Merida asked catching up to them

"Nah we're ready to win" Jack replied with a confident smile

"Maybe in yer dreams"

The two continued to exchange little insults back and forth until they were forced to part to go to their own locker room.

"We are so going to beat them." Jack said confidently as him and hiccup went to their lockers and grabbed their clothes to change into.

After the two changed they went back into the main gymnasium to wait for the games to begin. Once all the students, boys and girls, were present in the gym the coaches began to announce the activities that would be part of the field day.

"We will have 5 activities going on simultaneously, you will be allowed to participate in all of the categories if you so desire but everyone must participate in at least one event" at this some of the girls groaned, ignoring them the coach continued, "We will have wrestling inside on one half of the gym and an obstacle course on the other side. In the small gym we will be having gymnastics" Jack and Levy smiled at each other, "outside we will be having archery" Merida whooped, "as well as track. you can choose to be in pairs of two, groups of three or more or you can choose to participate solo, the choice is yours. Each participant will receive a certain amount of points at the end of each event. Now split up and get ready to compete!"

The students immediately went to form groups and begin discussing what event they would participate in. Merida, Levy, Jack, and Hiccup all meetup.

"So I'm guessing you will be participating in archery, right Merida?" Jack asked.

"Ye know it! No one will stand a chance!" Merida said a huge smile on her face, "and i'm assuming ye two will be participating in the gymnastics, aye?"

"Of course!" Levy said "its a shame you will be coming in second though Jack"

"We'll see about that!" Jack said, "hey Hiccup what are you going to participate in?"

"I'll probably do the track for sure, maybe the archery?" Hiccup answered, he wasn't necessarily a bad athlete but he wasn't great by any mean either, "I'm not really an athlete kinda guy, so I'm not really sure"

"Are you kidding? You dominate when running track, always one of the first to finish if not the first" Jack said, "and I haven't seen you shoot but if you're gonna participate in the archery than you have to at least know how to handle a bow"

"Aye its true. They test you before to see if you know what you're doing as to make sure you don't accidentally shoot someone. Only the ones that pass get to participate for points" Merida informed him.

"What about any of the other activities? Are you going to participate in anything else?" Levy asked while taking her hair out of its ponytail then putting it back up.

"I'm not really sure yet. Maybe"

"Hey how bout we make this a little more interesting and through a bet in?" Levy asked now twirling a strand of her hair.

"Sure" Jack smiled "what's the bet?"

"Losers have to... Be the winners servants for a week!"

"Deal" Jack and Merida said at the same time

"All right! Everyone head to your event of choice and lets get started!" the coach yelled and the students went to their respected events.

Hiccup went to the track first with Merida while Jack and Levy went off to the gymnastics area.

"Ye ready to lose Hiccup?" Merida taunted

Hiccup laughed, "Whatever happens happens, right?" they smiled at one another and took their place behind the starting line.

A bang rang through the air as the flare gun was shot and the participants took off running. Merida quickly passes Hiccup who smiled at the challenge and gained speed. They were neck and neck the entire race until the final lap when Hiccup decided he really wanted to beat Merida. Quickly gaining speed Hiccup easily passed Merida and took first place with her following and taking second.

"T-thought ye said ye were no good at sports" Merida said while trying to catch her breath.

"I said I wasn't an athlete kind of guy, not that I wasn't good at sports" Hiccup teased, Merida stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed, "come on you can show me your archery skills"

"now that is somethin ah will place first in!" Merida declared as the two of them made their way over to the archery range where they were both tested to see if they qualified to participate in the event, which they both did.

Hiccup was second to last to shot and so far not one bullseye was made by any of the other participants. Picking up the left handed bow Hiccup loaded his first arrow and took a deep breath before shooting it. He watched it soar through the air and sighed in relief when he made the first bullseye of the day. Taking this as a good sign that he hadn't lost his archery skills he loaded his second arrow and moved onto the second target again hitting a bullseye. Finally he drew his third and final arrow and loaded it while moving onto the final target, taking a deep breath as he did the first time he aimed and shot, like the first time he sighed once the arrow made contact with the target only this time in disappointment, he was off, hitting the target just shy of the bullseye. He walked back over to the equipment stand and placed the bow back on the table.

"Nice job Hiccup" Merida praised

Hiccup smiled, "Thanks. Looks like you're up. Let me just go remove my arrows" He made way to go to the targets when Merida stopped him

"No leave 'em. I wanna see the difference in our shooting" she said picking up the bow that meet her likings and three arrows.

"Okay. Good luck" Hiccup said moving out of her way

Merida drew her first arrow and loaded it, taking a deep breath and releasing the arrow the same time as her breath. the arrow flew through the sky until it made contact with the target, cutting straight through Hiccup's arrow. She did the same for the second arrow and target getting the same results as the first one. Moving onto the final target she drew her arrow and drew a deep breath in spending a little more time aiming this arrow than the last two, finally she released the arrow and it flew straight and true making contact with the target and like her last two arrows this one was a bullseye. Merida put the bow back in its respected place on the equipment stand then walked back over to Hiccup.

"Well it looks like we're tied" Merida said

"Yup. Now our scores just depend on Jack and Levy" Hiccup agreed and the two of them made their way inside with the rest of the students that were outside. There was only ten minutes till school was over. It didn't take long for them to find Jack and Levy in the crowd of people.

"Please tell me you beat her in both competitions Hiccup" Jack begged

"Nope. Merida and I are tied" Hiccup told his friend

Jack groaned "that means we lost"

"Yes!" Merida high fived Levy and Hiccup just laughed, "well a bet is a bet" he said.

The four split up to change back into their clothes before meeting back up outside the gymnasium.

"Jack carry my bag please" Levy said handing her bag to Jack who took the bag with a heavy sigh, "this is gonna be a long week" he complained.

Hiccup laughed and took the bag Merida had handed him, "It could be worse Jack"

"Ya I guess. Come on I see North!" he said and lead the others to a red convertible with its top pulled down leaving it without a top. In the car sat a large man who was clearly more muscle than fat, he had grey hair and a matching beard, a combination that reminded Hiccup of Santa Claus. Once closer to the car and the man Hiccup could see that he had two tattoos one on his right arm that read NICE and one on his left that read NAUGHTY.

"Hey North!" Jack said climbing into the drivers seat whIle Hiccup and the girls climbed into the back, "Oh North this is Hiccup. Hiccup this is my dad North"

"Nice to meet you sir" Hiccup said

"Please no need to be so formal! Iz just North!" North said in a heavy accent while starting the car

"Movie night here we come!" Jack cried throwing his hands up as the car speed away from the school.

**For everyone who is wondering yes Toothless will be making appearance in this story in fact he should be here for the next chapter! So no worries he will be in the story! **


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry about the wait for this chapter! Please accept my apologies. **

**Unfortunately I do not own any of the characters from rotg, httyd, tangled, or brave. The only character I own is Levy. **

Jacks home was a large red brick two story house with a huge yard. They drove up the driveway and parked the car in the garage. They all piled out of the car and went into the house which Hiccup noticed smelled of gingerbread cookies.

Following his new friends hiccup was led upstairs and into what he guessed was jacks room. They spent the next couple hours doing home works and goofing around while they waited for Rapunzel and Flynn to come over.

"Jack!" North yelled from downstairs

"Ya dad?" Jack yelled back not lifting his gaze from his chemistry book

"Your siblings are home!" That got Jacks full attention and he quickly jumped off his bed and raced downstairs, his friends following him at a slower rate.

"Bunny! Tooth!" Jack yelled and tackled a man and woman in a hug causing the three of them to fall on the floor.

"Hey there Frostbite" The man said in an Australian accent with a laugh ruffling Jacks hair the same time the woman said "We missed you to Sweettooth"

North laughed at the three of them as Jack got up and helped his siblings up off the floor "Is good to have the family home, yes?"

"You can say that again" the man said and ruffled Jacks hair again who playfully swatted his hand away. Now that he was up Hiccup was able to see he had shaggy ash blonde hair and green eyes, he was tall and had an athletic body, what looked like tribal tattoos went up his arms and disappeared under his shirt.

"Now were only missing Sandy. Who by the way said he would try and stop by if not today then tomorrow" the girl said. Her skin was a rich coco color, her hair and assortment of greens and blues with her bangs dyed blonde, and lavender colored eyes.

"I will make eggnog for when he is here" North told her

"Oh ya you guys remember Merida and Levy. This is Hiccup" Jack gestured over to his friends and put his arm around hiccups shoulders, "Hiccup this is my brother Aster but we all call him Bunny and my sister Tiana but we call her Tooth"

"Nice to meet ya mate" Bunny greeted and Tooth nodded

"You too" Hiccup smiled at them

Tooth gasped and ran up to him shoving her figures in his mouth, "your teeth are so white! Do you floss? How often do you brush them?!"

"Tooth fingers out of mouth" North scolded

"Oh sorry!" She blushed and quickly moved away from him

"its alright?" HIccup said slightly confused and everyone laughed except for him and Tooth, who was looking embarrassed.

"Tooth is going to school to become a dentist so she get a little teeth crazy sometimes" Jack told him an Hiccup nodded.

"What are you all up to?" Tooth asked changing the subject

"We're waitin for Zel and Flynn to get here so we can start our movie night?" Levy told the two newcomers.

"What movie are you watching?"

"We decided on The Mummy. You guys want to join us?" Jack asked

"Sure Frostbite but first I want to get my stuff from the car and put it all away" Bunny told him before heading out of the house

Tooth smiled, "I'm going to do the same" she then followed Bunny outside

"Does this mean no cookies?" Merida said a bit of disappointment in her voice, "you know how Tooth gts when it comes to sweets"

"Bah! I will make cookies anyways!" North exclaimed

"Yes!" Merida jumped in happiness, the rest laughed at her before they headed back to Jacks room to finish their homework.

It was another two hours before Rapunzel and Flynn showed up and in that time they had finished their homework, Bunny had gone for a run, they helped North bake cookies and Tooth had lectured them on the importance of caring for teeth.

The doorbell rang and Merida let out an exaggerated "Finally!" As Jack went to answer the door.

"Hi Jack!" Rapunzel greeted happily, Flynn standing slightly behind her waved in greeting

"Took you long enough. Come on" Jack walked back to the movie room. "Bunny! Tooth! We're gonna start the movie soon!" Jack yelled.

Soon everyone was seated comfortably and munching on an assortment of cookies except for Tooth who was looking at them all with disappointment and the occasional mumble of improper teeth care. By the end of the movie Rapunzel and Eugene were laid across the loveseat both fast asleep, Merida was digging through the fridge looking for something to eat, Hiccup was laying on the couch watching as Jack and Levy debated what video game to play from where they were seated on two bean-bags, and Bunny, Tooth, and North had all gone up to their rooms to sleep.

"Have they decided on a game yet?" Merida asked walking back into the room, an apple in one hand and two cokes in the other.

"Nope not yet. Thanks" Hiccup said as he took the coke she offered him.

It took another 5 minutes of quiet arguing between Jack and Levy before they decided on Halo 3. The four of them spent the next four hours taking turns playing the game. It was 3 in the morning when they finally passed out, Merida and Hiccup on the couch and Jack and Levy on their respected bean-bags.

**I know short chapter for such a long wait and again I apologize. And I know I promised Toothless in this chapter but he should be making an appearance soon. I will try and update as soon as possible.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Well here is the next chapter. Honestly I was not expecting to post two chapters in one day but I was inspired and wanted to make up for such the long wait on the last chapter._**

**_I still do not own any of the rotg, httyd, tangled, or brave characters, the only character I own is Levy._**

_Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Someone be'er turn off th't damn phone before ahe grab meh bow an' shoot whoeveh it belongs ta!" Merida yelled, her accent barely understandable.

"Sorry" Hiccup said grabbing his phone from here where he left it the night before and without even looking at the caller id answered "Hello?... Dad? why are you calling me at…" he pulled the phone away from his face to check the time, "at 6 in the morning?... Wait what?!" Hiccup sat straight up all trace of sleep gone from his face, by now everyone but Flynn and Levy were awake.

"Who is he talking to?" Rapunzel asked.

"'is father" Merida said around a large yawn.

"Ya! I'll be right there!" Hiccup said excitement in his voice, "Thanks for having me over Jack. It was a lot of fun" He said as he hung up his phone and headed to the front door, "I will text y'all later"

"bye" rapunzel barely managed to get out before the door swung close and Hiccup was gone, "he seemed excited about something" she turned to look at her friends to find them all fast asleep, smiling she got up and went into the kitchen where she knew someone would be up and making breakfast.

Hiccup quickly made his way home, practically running the entire way. He made it home in 20 minutes. Pulling out his house key he unlocked the door and made his way inside where he was quickly tackled to the ground by a giant black ball of fur.

"Toothless!" Hiccup yelled loudly and hugged the black lab that had perched himself on his stomach, said dog barked happily and licked Hiccup's face making the boy laugh affectionately.

"Hiccup meh boy! Come say hello to Gobber!" Stoick's voice called from the kitchen.

Hiccup pushed the excited dog off him and walked into the kitchen, Toothless following closely. Entering the kitchen Hiccup saw his dad and Gobber sitting at the table talking over a cup of coffee.

"Hiccup!" Gobber stood and limped over to Hiccup before enveloping him in a bone crushing hug.

"It's good to see you to Gobber. Uh, can't breath" Gobber laughed and released Hiccup from the hug and sat back down at the table.

"How was your friends house?" his father asked

"Fun. We watched a movie and then played some video games" He said before yawning, the sleepiness from before making its way back to him.

His father laughed, "Good, good! Why don't you go on up to your room and sleep for a few hours?"

"Sounds like a plan" Hiccup said after another yawn and headed up to his room, Toothless following him.

It took a bit getting up the stairs due to Toothless' prosthetic leg, but they finally made it. Once in his room he stripped off his shirt and changed into sweatpants before happily throwing himself onto his bed and laughing when he felt Toothless' weight land on top of him.

"Get some sleep bud. You had a long trip" Toothless barked and nuzzled into Hiccups back. Soon both dog and owner were fast asleep.

Hiccup woke up to the sound of his name being called, looking over at his alarm clock he saw that it was now 11.

"Hiccup!" his father yelled again

Groaning Hiccup pushed himself up off his bed and made his way out of his room, Toothless energetically following him.

"Ya dad?" Hiccup asked when he reached the bottom of the step, turning to help Toothless down the last couple of steps.

"You have some visitors" Gobber informed the boy, walking over to him.

"I what?" Hiccup asked looking up in surprise. Standing behind Gobber was Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel.

"Uh, hi guys"

"Hi Hiccup" Rapunzel smiled at him

"What are you doing here? How do you even know where I live?"

"First question, you left your back-pack in my room. Second question, we have our ways" Jack said as Rapunzel pulled said back-pack off her shoulder.

"Oh thanks" Hiccup said grabbing the bag from her.

"So why did you rush home so quickly?" Jack asked

"Oh right! Guys this is Gobber, my dads boyfriend, and Toothless, my best friend" He gestured to Gobber than Toothless, who was looking at the guest with curiosity.

"Oh he is adorable!" Rapunzel squealed and sunk to her knees where she began to pet Toothless.

"Hey Hiccup you might want to put a shirt on" Jack laughed, "Merida here hasn't been able to take her eyes off you"

"Shut it Jack!" Merida yelled, her face almost as red as her hair.

Hiccup looked down at his bare chest as if just realizing he wasn't wearing a shirt, "Oh sorry" Hiccup said and went back upstairs, two at a time, before coming back down, pulling on a gray muscle shirt.

"Hiccup, why don't you invite your friends to stay for lunch. I'm sure Stoick won't mind" Gobber said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Uh, sure. Would you guys like to stay for lunch?"

"I would love to but Eugene and I already have lunch plans" Rapunzel gave an apologetic smile.

"And North says Sandy is coming over today and that I have to help clean the house. But I'm sure Merida would love to stay and have lunch"

"Uh ya, sure. Ahe don't 'ave any plans for today"

"Then we will see you two later" Jack said as he and Rapunzel headed to the door.

"Okay. See you later" Hiccup said and Merida just waved bye and followed Hiccup into the kitchen.

"Where are your other two friends?" Gobber asked Hiccup as he and Merida entered the kitchen.

"They both have plans today and had to leave. Oh this is Merida by the way. Merida, I already introduced you to Gobber, but this is my dad Stoick."

Stoick reminded Merida of her own father, big, red hair, and if herida had to guess a loud commanding voice.

"Merida! Is good to meet ya!" Stoick said shaking her hand, yup she was right, loud commanding voice.

"You to Mr. Haddock."

"Please, the name is Stoick. Now lets eat!" He grabbed a large plate of sandwiches and Gobber brought a bowl of Doritos to the table while Hiccup grabbed four plates and brought them to the table.

The four of them ate and laughed throughout lunch, finally Gobber and Stoick went into the living room to watch football, leaving only Merida and Hiccup at the table. Hiccup got up and gathered the dirty dishes, taking them over to the sink, Merida and Toothless following him.

"So you're father seems nice" Merida said jumping onto the counter and sitting

"Ya I guess" Hiccup said, rinsing off the dishes and placing them in the dishwasher. "So are you going to hang out here for the rest of the day?"

Merida shrugged "Like ahe said ahe have nothing to do today. But if ye prefer ahe leave ahe can" she said hopping off the counter.

"No! You can stay, I don't mind. I was just wondering" he assured her, nervously scratching the back of his neck. Merida laughed at Hiccups nervousness.

"Uh, we can go watch a movie in my room since dad and Gobber are watching football."

"Aye! Lead the way" Merida said and followed Hiccup up the stairs to his room.

Merida hasn't known Hiccup long but she thinks his room is a perfect representation of him. A desk sat in the corner of the room covered in papers, his bed was a queen size with a dark green sheet spread out sloppily, a small pile of laundry in another corners, sketches taped up around his room, the only thing that seemed out of place was a thin white sheet pinned up to the wall opposite of his bed.

"Ahe don't see a tv in here" she stated as she sat on his bed.

"Well I don't exactly have a tv" Hiccup told her from where he was rummaging through his closet for something.

"Then how are we going to watch tv?"

"With this" He said showing off his find, it was a projector, "this is why I have that white sheet pinned to the wall. I just hook it up to my laptop" he gestured to his messy desk, where Merida assumed his laptop was buried under papers, "and bam we have tv… or well more like netflixs"

"Well that works for meh" Merida said petting Toothless from where he was napping on the bed.

Hiccup hooked up the projector then spent a good 5 minutes scavenging through all the papers on his desk until he found his laptop. After hooking the laptop up to the projector they agreed on watching Hercules. The two spent most of the movie criticizing the movie on all the inconsistencies of the Greek mythology. After Hercules they decided to watch Psych, Merida had seen every episode and had sworn to Hiccup that it was probably one of the best shows to ever be created, and so they spent the next couple of hours watching it.

They were half way through season two when Hiccups father came upstairs., "Hiccup?"

"Ya dad?" he answered as he paused the show.

"Just wanted to let you know its almost 8"

"What?!" Hiccup and Merida exclaimed both looking over at the clock

"Ahe should be going. Thank you so much for having meh over" Merida thanked the two.

"Of course. You are welcomed anytime!" Stoick boomed before heading back to the living room.

"I'll walk you home if you want." Hiccup offered

"Ye don't 'ave to" Merida assured him, "Ahe live only 5 minutes away from here"

The two of them walked downstairs, "Okay. Then I guess I will see you later"

"Definitely" Merida smiled and gave him a quick hug before walking down the street and disappearing around the corner.

Hiccup smiled and went back inside and upstairs, stopping by his room to grab a towel and then heading to the bathroom to take a shower. Turning the water off Hiccup shock the water out of his hair and wrapped a towel around his waist. Once back in his room he put on a pair of sweatpants and laid on the bed next to Toothless and grabbed his phone. A text from Merida was waiting.

_Mer: Thanks for today. Ahe had fun :)_

_Hiccup: Ya I did too :)_

_Mer: Same time next week?_

_Hiccup: Sure. Sounds fun. So I'm assuming you got home okay?_

"Hiccup?" His father said, softly knocking on the door.

"ya dad?" HIccup said looking up from his phone

"just wanted to say goodnight"

"Night dad"

"Good night son" Stoick said and closed the door.

"Night Gobber!" Hiccup yelled

"G'night Hiccup!" he heard Gobber yell back and chuckled.

Just then his phone vibrated and he looked down to see it was a reply from Merida.

_Mer: How else would Ahe be texting you?_

_Hiccup: Noted_

_Mer: lol_

_Hiccup: :p_

_Mer: lol. Ahe'm going to go to bed. Night Hiccup_

_Hiccup: Night Merida_

Grabbing his headphones, Hiccup plugged them into his phone before going downstairs to find something for dinner. After looking through the pantries, fridge, and the freezer, he decided on a hot pocket. After eating he went back up to his room to clean up the mild mess created by his and Meridas movie day before finally falling asleep with a certain red haired girl on his mind.

**_Toothless has finally appeared! YAY! And the Stoick and Gobber thing is an idea i got off a fanfiction and i liked it. For those wondering about Hiccups leg, I have plans for that dont worry. Hope y'all enjoyed the chapter! And I will get the next one up as soon as I can._**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know, I am a horrible human being for disappearing and not updating and I offer all the apologies needed to make up for it. But Im back and with a chapter so yay for that.**

**DISCLAIMER: Still dont own HTTYD Brave RotG or Tangled. ONly Character I own is Levy.**

Hiccup woke up Monday morning to the sound of someone banging on his room door. Groaning he rolled out of bed and nearly tripped over Toothless to get to the door. The person on the other side surprised him.

"Merida?"

"G'mornin Hiccup. Get dressed we leave in 10 minutes" she announced walking past him into the room and laying on his bed.

"Um okay?" He walked over to his closet, grabbed a pair of faded jeans, a white undershirt and his brown jacket before heading to the bathroom and taking a quick shower. Once showered and dressed he went back to his room and found Merida still laying on his bed but Toothless had joined her and was resting his head on her stomach.

"So why the surprise visit?" Hiccup asked heading over to the closet to find his shoes.

"Ahe pass yer house on meh way to school. Thought we could walk together. Plus Ahe want to stop at Starbucks before school"

"Okay" hiccup said and grabbed his bag off his desk chair "ready when you are"

"Then let's go" Merida said gently pushing Toothless off her, who looked at them before laying back on the bed and falling asleep again. The two of them left the house and headed to Starbucks.

The two friends were laughing and talking about what they had done for the rest of the weekend waiting for the crosswalk to signal that it was safe to cross. Meridas phone vibrated and she informed Hiccup that it was Rapunzel wanting to know when they would be arriving at school and if they would be kind enough to get a Passion Tea Lemonade for her. The crosswalk gave them the okay to cross as Hiccup agreed and told Merida that he would pay for the drinks this morning. Stepping into the street to cross Hiccup didn't notice the pitch black sports car speeding down the street, clearly not caring that there was a red light as well as a pedestrian walking across the street. If it wasn't for Merida screaming his name and pulling him back to the sidewalk by the hood of his jacket Hiccup would surely have been hit.

"The 'ell! People are walkin 'ere yeh asshole!" Merida shouted after the car before turning back to Hiccup, concern clearly on her face, "Are ye okay?"

"Ya, thanks to you. I didn't even see the car coming" He told her, standing up from where he had landed after being pulled to safety. He turned to look at her and saw that she was fighting to keep back the tears in her eyes, "Wooh, Merida don't cry. Look im fine, I promise" he said spreading his arms to show her there was nothing wrong and was surprised when Merida threw herself at him, hugging him tight, "Merida?"

"Be more careful" She said and Hiccup could hear the tears she was trying to hold back, "If ye had been hurt Ahe wouldn' know what ta do" She told him hugging him tighter and Hiccup hugged her back.

"Hey I'm fine, I promise, not a scratch on me" he assured her pulling away from the hug but kept his hands on her shoulders.

"Just promise ye'll be more careful. That wouldnt 'ave been yer fault but please?"

"I promise" Hiccup smiled at her and Merida managed a small smile back, "Now how about we go get those drinks?"

"Aye, lets" Merida agreed and looked left and right for cars before grabbing Hiccups hand and crossing the street. Hiccup blushed but said nothing as she continued to hold his hand even after entering the Starbucks.

"Can I get a grande Peppermint Mocha Frappuccino and a venti Passion Tea Lemonade please?" Merida asked, "And I'll have a grande Eggnog Latte please?" Hiccup added, gently pulling his hand out of Meridas so that he could grab his wallet and pay for the three drinks.

The two went to sit while they waited for their drinks, Merida playing on her phone and Hiccup absentmindedly doodling on a napkin, "Hey can we not tell the others about this morning?" Hiccup suddenly asked.

"Wha' why?" Merida asked "They're gonna want ta know"

Hiccup shrugged, "They'll worry. Besides, I'm fine and unhurt" He pointed out, passing the napkin doodle of what appeared to be a lotus flower to Merida, who admired it as she thought over his request.

Finally she nodded, "Fine, we don't have to tell them, but only if you promise to be more careful" she told him and he actually had the nerve to laugh at her request

"Didn't I already promise that?" he asked then went to fetch the now finished drinks.

"Just promise" Merida said following him with a slight scowl on her face and again hiccup laughed, "Fine, I promise" he told her and gave her her drink.

Smiling now that she had her coffee and the confirmation that Hiccup would be careful she headed out the door and towards the school, Hiccup chuckled and followed after her. They had made it with 10 minutes to spare and used that time to find their friends.

"Rapunzel!" Merida called to her friend when she saw her and Flynn sitting under a tree, "We got ye yer drink" she pointed to Hiccup who was already handing the drink over to Rapunzel.

"Thank you so much!" she took the drink from Hiccup, "how much do I owe you?" she asked

"Dont worry about it. Its on me" Hiccup smiled at her and took a seat next to Merida who had taken the spot next to Rapunzel.

"Are you sure? I dont want to be rude and not pay you back" Rapunzel worried but Hiccup just waved her concern away.

"He's giving you a free drink blondie. Dont complain" Flynn laughed and stole the drink for her to take a sip, Rapunzel simply stole the drink back from him and stuck her tongue out at him. Soon Jack and Levy showed up and the six friends all talked and laughed before the bell rang announcing the start of the school day and they all had to go their separate ways for class. The mornings almost accident moving to the back of Hiccup and Meridas minds.

**Yay! more Mericupp! The others will be more involved in that chapters to come. Hope y'all enjoyed the chapter and again I apologize for disappearing. I will try harder to update more frequently.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Here we are, Chapter 6! Yay! That's two chapters in one week, but hey I was inspired to write and I'm sure y'all aren't complaining. Hope y'all enjoy the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't and unfortunately never will own any of the RotG HTTYR Brave or Tangled characters. Levy is the only character that I own.**

It had been several days since Hiccup had almost been hit by a car and still only he and Merida knew about it. The two of them sat eating lunch outside with Rapunzel, Flynn, and Levy waiting on Jack to join them. It was about ten minutes into lunch when Levy spotted Jack looking around for them.

"Jack! Over here!" She waved to him capturing his attention and with a smile he made his way over. Jack had taken several steps before someone stretched their leg out and tripped him, "Jack!" Levy stood and ran to her fallen friend, the others following.

"I'm good" Jack assured her as he lifted himself up off the grass relieved that none of his food had landed in him.

"Still making a mess everywhere you go, huh Jack" a smooth dark voice with a slight British accent said, one that both Jack and Levy stiffened at.

"Pitch" Levy squeaked out and grabbed Jack's arm tightly, both taking a step back from the tall pale teen in front of them.

"Nice to see you both again" Pitch said with a sly smirk, "Oh, who are they?" Pitch asked with interest looking over the two frozen teens as their friends joined them. The presence of the others seemed to calm Jack and he gently pushed Levy towards the group where Flynn caught her before she could trip.

"What are you doing here?" Jack demanded, his crystal blue eyes meeting cold gold ones, "I thought you got expelled"

"I did" Pitch shrugged like it was no big deal, "But having money helps. And I just couldn't wait to come back and have some more 'fun'" he said and the way he said fun had the group of friends on edge.

"Pitch, darling!" a girl with long curly black hair and hard blue eyes came rushing over, "What are you doing with these lowlifes?" she demanded as she eyed the group with disgust, her gaze lingering on Rapunzel, her gaze hardening at the sight of the pretty blonde before Flynn moved so he stood between Rapunzel and the girl.

"Just saying hello to some old friends of mine" Pitch told the girl casually placing his arm around the girls shoulders, "No need to stick around, let's go Gothel. Goodbye Jack, Levy. I will be seeing you around" and with that both he and Gothel disappeared into the crowd.

"Well that conversation seemed a bit one sided" Hiccup commented as he and the others headed back to where they had previously been enjoying his lunch, "Who is that guy anyways?" he questioned as he regained his position between Merida and Rapunzel at the table.

"Pitch Black" Jack said and Hiccup was surprised by the amount of hatred in Jack's voice as he said the name, "Why the hell is he back at this school!? After what he did, how could they let him back in?" Jack was getting more upset the more he spoke.

"Jack" Levy said in a gentle voice and rested her hand on his shoulder. "Getting upset is not going to change the fact that Pitch is back. We're just going to have to deal with it like we did before." she told him, a sad look on her face. Everyone but Hiccup, who still wasn't sure what was wrong, looked at the two sympathetically and the rest of lunch was spent quietly except for the occasional comment. When the bell rang the group of friends all walked to the science building, Merida and Rapunzel heading into their ap biology class, Flynn volunteering to walk Levy to her anatomy class before heading to work, and Jack and Hiccup walking to their ap chemistry class in silence.

As the two walked into their classroom Jack froze at the door, "Jack?" Hiccup called his friend worriedly before following his gaze to the back of the room where the boy from lunch was sitting staring smugly at the two.

"Well isnt this a lovely surprise" Pitch said with a smirk and everyone who was in the room quieted down to watch what would happen next. It seemed everyone knew what the deal was between this guy and Jack and Hiccup was starting to get annoyed being the only one out of the loop.

"C'mon Hiccup" Jack said in a strained voice and pulled Hiccup over to their lab table. Before Hiccup could ask for an explanation the bell rang and their teacher entered the room and started the lesson. At the end of class Jack rushed out of the room pulling Hiccup with him and high tailed it to the gym. "Sorry" He apologized to Hiccup once they had reached their destination.

"No problem. I would like to know what's wrong though" Hiccup told his friend. "Ahe'll tell ye wha's wrong! That Pitch is a no good idiotic dobber!" Merida said as she and Levy entered the gym, her accent thickening with anger.

"Dobber?" Hiccup and Jack asked at the same time. Levy sighed, "Translation: He is a no good idiotic dickhead"

"Well that's not very nice" the four friends turned to see the subject of their conversation. Levy quickly retreated behind Merida and Jack took a step back. "It's the truth!" Merida told him taking a step closer to him looking ready to start a fight.

"Not worth it Merida" Levy said in a small voice trying to pull Merida towards the girls locker room. Merida glared at Pitch but followed Levy, leaving the three boys alone.

"Two classes in a row together. This will be fun don't you agree Frost?" Pitch laughed and headed to the men's locker room, Jack and Hiccup reluctantly following after.

To say that Jack was extremely jumpy by the end of gym was an understatement. Hiccup had stayed by Jacks side for the entire mile that they had to run and every time someone called Jacks name or touched him Jack would jump or freeze up and Hiccup was starting to worry. In the two weeks he had known Jack he had never seen him like this. The two had retreated into the locker room to change and Hiccup decided to keep an eye on Pitch till they had rejoined their friends.

Once dressed back in their normal clothes Jack and Hiccup meet up with Merida and Levy, the four quickly making their way to the front of the school to wait with Jack until North arrived. They didn't have to wait long before the red convertible pulled into the parking lot, Merida and Hiccup said their goodbyes to Jack and Levy, who accepted a ride when Jack refused to let her walk home alone, before they headed in the direction of their homes.

"Merida?" Hiccup hesitantly called her name. She made a noise of acknowledgment as she continued to text on her phone, "What is the deal between that Pitch guy and Jack and Levy?"

Merida stopped walking and looked up from her phone, "It's not a happy story" she said as she brushed some curls that had escaped her ponytail back out of her face then started walking again, "And it's one that you should hear from Jack and Levy, not me" Hiccup sighed disappointedly but nodded accepting that there were some things that his friends weren't ready for him to know yet. The rest of the walk was filled with silent worry for their two friends as well as small talk about their day and the amount of homework awaiting them when they arrived home.

The next day went very similar to the day before. Every time Pitch was around Levy would do her best to hide and Jack would freeze up. The only difference between the day before and today was that Gothel seemed to make her unknown reason of hatred for Rapunzel known, she would trip her and push her against the lockers in the halls as well as tug on her hair every opportunity she got. Flynn had gotten pissed when Rapunzel had told them about the bullying during lunch and threatened to go find Gothel and teach her not to mess with his princesses, the only reason he didn't was because Rapunzel told him that it was not worth the trouble he would get into and that she would handle it. By the end of the day Jack was more jumpy than usual, Levy had barely spoken, Rapunzel looked completely annoyed, and it was safe to say that the entire group of friends could not wait till the weekend.

"Who is hosting movie night tonight?" Merida asked as she and Hiccup waited with the others for their rides to show up before the two walked home. "Me! But it's going to have to be tomorrow night since my cousins are coming over for dinner tonight." Rapunzel told them, her mood finally lifting at the thought of a relaxing night with her best friends. They all agreed that it would be fine if the pushed the movie back a day and slowly one by one they all headed home for the day looking forward to Saturday night.

**And the badies have arrived! *insert dramatic music* I am however still debating working Mordu into the story somehow. Let me know if that's something y'all would like and I will try my best to make it happen. Next chapter will be up as soon as I am able to get it done. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Here is the next chapter for y'all. I would have had it posted so much sooner but I was having so much trouble writing what happens in this chapter. I must have rewritten it at least five times. But anyways here it is! Hope y'all enjoy the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: Still don't own any of the RotG, HTTYD, Tangled, or Brave character **

Hiccup work up Saturday morning to the sound of his phone ringing. He looked over at Toothless as if the dog would know where his phone was but all the dog had to offer was an annoyed look before jumping off the bed and crawling under it. Rolling his eyes Hiccup clumsily started digging through his blanket until he found his phone. "Hello?" He asked when he finally found the device, sleep still heavy in his voice.

"Hiccup!" The loud voice of Merida said through the speaker, "Hurry up and get yer arse out of bed, get dressed and meet at meh place in 20 minutes" was all she said before hanging up leaving a very confused Hiccup sitting in bed.

"Well bud. Think I should go?" He asked toothless who had reappeared from under his bed. The dog simply sneezed in response and Hiccup laughed, "Yeah, you're right bud. It's best not to invoke the wrath of Merida" Hiccup got out of bed and headed to the bathroom, Toothless trailing after him. After a quick shower and pulling on a pair of dark jeans and a green shirt with a black dragon design running across the fabric Hiccup was ready to go. He yelled out a goodbye to his dad and Gobber, grabbed his favorite brown hoodie and was out the door.

The walk to Merida's was short and Hiccup suddenly found himself nervous as he approached the large wooden door that leads into the house. He was meet with the sound of barking dogs and yelling as he knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. Hiccup counted to 20 when the door swung open and a large man that reminded him of his father greeted him. "Are ye here for Merida?" The large man asked. The man was just as big as Hiccups own father and he had the same fire red and curly hair that Merida had, Hiccup also noticed the prosthetic leg sticking out from the mans jeans.

"Y-yes sir" Hiccup managed to choke out. Just then Merida appeared behind the giant man, "dad! Yer scaring 'im!" She pushed her dad out of the way.

"Ahe didn't mean to scare the wee lamb!" He laughed and turned to retreat into the home, Merida rolled her eyes and dragged hiccup inside. "Rapunzel is upstairs and Jack should be here soon" she informed him as she dragged him up a huge staircase. Everything was just as big here as it was at his house and Hiccup was calmed by the similarities.

"Why is Rapunzel here? I thought movie night was at her house tonight" Hiccup said as he admired the Celtic architecture of the home. "It is. She was bored so she came over. Jack is picking us up to head to her place" Merida explained as they stopped in front of a door he assumed lead to her room. "Merida!" A female voice called out and Merida groaned, "Wha' mom?" She called out and turned to a woman who had just emerged from a room down the hall. In her arms was a small child with crazy red hair that rivaled Merida's and at the woman's feet where two more children that were identical to the one in her arms.

"Arent ye going to introduce meh to yer friend?" She said in an elegant voice and again Merida groaned, "Mom this is Hiccup. Hiccup this is meh mom" she introduced quickly hoping to get this over with and make her escape back into the safety of her room.

"It's lovely to meet ye, Hiccup? Was it?" Merida's mom asked unsure if she had heard his name right and Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck, "it's a nickname that stuck" he explained and she smiled and nodded "I uh love your house. The Celtic design is amazing!" Hiccup told her and her smiled widened, "Thank ye Hiccup. Furgis and Ahe take great pride in our ancestry. We both come from families that were once royalty in Scotland" she said with extreme pride, "Ahe'm surprised that ye recognize the Celtic architecture"

"My family is of Viking descent. The two styles are very similar. If you know and recognize one chances are you'll recognize the other" Hiccup told her and Merida was watching the two with a slightly bored expression, "great history lesson but can we please go socialize?" She whined and her mother gave her a slight scolding before releasing the two to carry on with their plans.

The two entered the room and found Rapunzel laying on the bed a book in her hands and reading glasses on her face. She looked up at the two as they walked in and smiled taking the glasses off and pushing the book away from her, "it's about time you got back. I was beginning to worry" she joked and sat up. "Mom and Hiccup were just talking. Did ye know he was of Viking decent?" Merida said as she joined the blonde on the bed.

"Really? That's so cool!" Hiccup blushes and looked away, "Aren't Vikings and the Scottish like sworn enemies or something?" Rapunzel teased the two, Hiccup chuckled and Merida simply shrugged the question away. "When did you say Jack was coming, Merida?" Rapunzel asked and again Merida shrugged, "he said he would call when he was on his way"

The three friends spent the next couple of hours chatting and laughing, exchanging stories, and sometimes venturing out of Merida's room to the kitchen for snacks and drinks, the last couple of days at school no longer a bother now that they were able to just relax and hang out. The sound of a honking car drew them outside around four and they were all surprised to see Jack pulling up to the house in a brand new pearl colored 2014 BMW.

"Wha is this?!" Merida exclaimed rushing over to her friend and the car he was driving, Rapunzel and Hiccup following her. Jack got out of the car with a big smile on his face and patted the hood of the car, "Isn't she a beauty? North bought it for me to congratulate me for passing my driving test with flying colors" he said proudly.

"North bought you a car?" Rapunzel said staring at the car and Jack nodded, the smile still on his face, 'Come on, let's go!" Jack said and climbed back into the car his friends doing the same, Rapunzel claiming the front seat with an excited "Shotgun!" and Merida got into the back seat behind Jack after much complaint and begging with Rapunzel to let her ride in the front , laughing Hiccup got in behind Rapunzel.

"Ye better not get us killed" Merida teased from the back as they pulled out of her driveway, "Have some faith Mer" Jack said with mock offence, "Hey Punzie put some music on?" he told Rapunzel reaching down with one hand and pulling an aux cord up from by his feet before handing it to her, and she happily did as she was asked.

Angle with a Shotgun began playing as they slowed to a stop at a red light, Merida and Rapunzel were singing at the top of their lungs while Jack and Hiccup laughed. The light turned green and they were again on their way, not having a care in the world. Suddenly the car was jerked to the side and the four of them screamed as the sound of metal colliding with metal filled their ears.

Merida groaned as she did her best to straighten herself, her head was pounding and she opted to keep her eyes closed to try and fight off the headache that was forming, she could hear Jack moving and trying to get his seatbelt off, "Everyone okay?" he asked, "As okay as Ahe can be after that" Merida managed to say. "Rapunzel? Hiccup?" she asked and opened her eyes despite the pain when she received no answer from either of her friends "Rapunzel?! Hiccup?!" she called a bit more desperately and looked over to where she knew Hiccup was sitting. She gasped when she saw him and struggled to get her seatbelt off, "Jack! Hiccup is hurt!" she shouted to her only conscious friend, "So is Rapunzel!" He said and pulled out his phone and dialed 911.

"Hiccup! Hiccup wake up! Please!" Merida pleaded and could hear Jack doing the same with Rapunzel while at the same time talking to the officer on the phone. Hiccup moaned and his eyes opened and Merida let out a breath of relief, "Hiccup stay awake. Do ye understand, no matter what ye can't sleep!" His eyes were clouded in confusion and pain, "Ahe'm going to undo yer seatbelt an' try an' move ye, okay?" Hiccup managed to nod and Merida set to work on undoing his seatbelt, already she could hear the sirens of the approaching police and ambulance. After getting the seatbelt untangled from her friend she tried to pull him away from the destroyed side of the car but stopped when he let out an excruciating cry of pain, one that nearly made Merida's heart stop, "Hiccup?!"

Suddenly she was being pulled out from the car by a pair of strong hands and she fought to get back to Hiccup, "Please calm down miss" a strong voice filled with authority told her and Merida was surprised by the fact that she actually listened and stopped struggling, looking up at the man who now held her.

"Merida!" Jack limped over to her and she could see a section of his once white hair stained red with blood and bruises were already starting to form on his face and arms, Merida was sure she was in a very similar state. The officer who had pulled her out of the car released her and she ran to Jack hugging him tightly and it wasn't until he moved to wipe the tears from her face that she realized she was crying, looking up into his eyes Merida saw that tears were also flowing down his face, both scared for their friends that were still trapped in the destroyed car.

**And there you have it! What will happen to Hiccup and Rapunzel?! *insert dramatic and suspenseful music here* **

**I will do my best to get the next chapter written and posted for all you lovely readers! Also I'm still debating putting Mordu into the story so please comment/pm me if that's something you would like to see happen. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Next chapter is here! I will admit I had some trouble figuring out how I wanted to start this chapter but I did it. Yay! :) Hope y'all enjoy this chapter.**

**geekyglamour413: I like the idea about Mordu and am definitely considering it. **

**DISCLAIMER: Still don't own any of the characters other than Levy.**

It had been several hours since the crash had happened and Jack and Merida had already been patched up and given the okay to leave but to take it easy until their bodies were fully recovered from their injuries. Jack had a mild concussion plus several cuts and bruises but nothing life threatening, Merida had a sprained wrist and ankle and like Jack she would be covered in cuts and bruises for the next several week. Rapunzel, like Jack, had a concussion only hers was considered a major concussion and she had a large gash on the back of her head and the doctors had to shave part of her hair in order to properly treat the injury. Merida knew Rapunzel would be devastated at the loss of her hair once she woke up. Along with the concussion and the gash on her head Rapunzel had broken her wrist and like her two friends had multiple cuts and bruises littering her body. The only one whose condition Merida was unsure of was Hiccup, who had been rushed into surgery once arriving at the hospital.

The two conscious friends had spent the past two hours answering questions and being interviewed by the police. Jack was asked things along the lines of: "Are you positive that the light had turned green before driving?" "Where you paying attention to what was going on around you?" "You only got your license today, are you sure you weren't just being over confident or trying to show off for your friends?" Merida had given the officers hell for trying to blame Jack for what happened and after the officers were positive the accident had not been Jacks fault they began to ask questions such as: "Did you get a look at the other driver?" "Did you see the drivers plate?" or "Do you remember the color of the car or the car model?" all to which the two teens answered no to. Jack had told the police that the car had hit when they were half way through the intersection causing Jack to lose control of his car.

Once they were done being questioned they were released to their very worried families, and Merida began to think she was better off being questioned by the police. Her mother had rushed to her side the moment she caught sight of her daughter and had been fussing over her nonstop. Merida was glad to see her parents, truthfully she was, but she wanted nothing more than to go find her friends and be reassured that they will be fine. She meet Jacks eyes from across the room and knew that he was thinking the same thing.

Merida now sat in Rapunzel's room, silent tear running down her face. She had only just been able to escape the police and her parents and had retreated to her friend's room to wait for news on the boy she had only just meet but already couldn't imagine life without. It was another thirty minutes before Jack finally joined her in the blondes room, the two made eye contact before hugging each other tightly. Merida made no effort to stop or hide her tears as she began to sob and Jack simply hugged her tighter in response. When the two finally separated they both claimed chairs in the room and continued the painful process of waiting on news of their absent friend. Not even ten minutes later Flynn and Levy had burst through the door, both were breathing heavily leading Merida to believe they had ran all the way here from the parking lot. Flynn's expression was one of panic and fear as he looked at his unconscious girlfriend laying in the hospital bed unconscious and looking much smaller than usual, Levy looked about ready to cry seeing her friends so hurt. She had immediately went to Jacks side and pulled him into a tight hug and Merida relinquished her seat next to Rapunzel's bed to Flynn.

"Any news on Hiccup?" Levy reluctantly asked in a small voice. Jack and Merida meet each other's gaze before both shaking their head. "No. He was taken into surgery as soon as we arrived at the hospital. The car that hit us had hit Hiccups seat head on." Jack answered quietly as he stared at the ground, after no one spoke all caught up in their own thoughts.

No one noticed when the doctor had entered the room and it wasn't until he cleared his throat that anyone paid him any attention, but once he was noticed Merida and Jack were on their feet in an instance. "Is Hiccup okay?" "'ow's Hiccup?" Both Jack and Merida asked at the same time. "Your friend will be fine, however you should know that he will also take the longest to recover. Because the car had been crushed on the side he had been sitting on his lower body had been struck by the debris and his left leg took a lot of damage"

"Hiccup was sitting on the right side of the car. 'ow was 'is left leg hurt?" Merida interrupted, she was terrified for her friend and hearing he was going to be okay had done little to reassure her. She wanted to physically see him and determine for herself.

"My guess is he noticed the car speeding towards the car you were in and tried to twist his body away from where he was sitting causing his left leg to get caught instead of his right leg. But as I was saying, due to the extent of the damage done, we were unfortunately unable to save his leg and had to amputate it just below the knee. He, like your friend there" he gestured to Rapunzel, "has a concussion and is currently unconscious. His right arm was dislocated so he will be wearing an arm sling for some time, his right leg is broken meaning he will be in a wheel chair for several months, and he has minor cuts and bruises on his body. He will, like I said, make a full recovery physically and I believe with your help and support he will make a full recovery mentally" by the time the doctor had finished giving his report both Merida and Levy were once again sobbing, Jack had silent tears running down his face and a few tears were making their way down Flynn's face.

"Wait, mentally?" Flynn asked, concern filling his voice as he looked the doctor directly in the eyes. "Yes mentally. No brain damage was caused from his head injury but losing his leg will be a drastic change for him and until he wakes up there is no certain way of telling how he will react" With that the doctor quickly checked on Rapunzel before leaving the room and the teens alone.

"He lost his leg. He won't be able to run anymore during gym and he won't be able to join the track team like he was considering. And he's going to be in a wheel chair. The cops were right, this is all my fault" Jack said and his friends turned to look at him all shocked at his claim.

"Jack this is not yer fault! Screw what they say! The light was green, ye were supposed ta drive. It's the other car to blame fur this not yer fault" Merida assured him and once again pulled Jack into a hug, "and Ahe'm sure that Hiccup does not blame ye either. Neither does Punzie. Once they are awake they will tell ye exactly what Ahe just did. Ye understand meh? This not yer fault." Merida looked him in the eyes with such honesty that Jack couldn't help but nod at what she just said, "Good. Now, Ahe'm going te go see if Hiccup is allowed visitors" She said and then left the room.

"She's got a point Jack. Neither Rapunzel or Hiccup will blame you for this so don't beat yourself up over what's happened" Flynn reassured him from his position next to Rapunzel's bed and Levy nodded in agreement, "Yeah, both Zel and Hic will both be fine in no time. It will take a lot of support from us but they will be back to their old selves in no time" Levy told him with a smile and Jack couldn't help but smile back at the silver haired girl.

Once Merida was out of the room and away from her friend she couldn't stop the tears from once again streaming down her face. She had meant what she said to Jack, this wasn't his fault, but Hiccup and Rapunzel were hurt, one having being forced into a wheel chair due to some idiotic driver who was too much of a wallaper (idiot/moron) to realize his light was red and that meant to stop driving. Taking a deep breath she did her best to slow the tears and find a nurse who could direct her to her best friend's room.

Best friend. Merida hadn't realized until now that yes, Hiccup could be considered her best friend. For years Rapunzel had held that position and still did, but sometime in the last two weeks Hiccup had made his way up to the same title. A small smile made its way onto Merida's face as she thought about the everything her and Hiccup did together to earn him the title of best friend, the two studied together, they went to Starbucks together all the time, had constant Netflix days at his house after school, he never seemed to care or mind that she would appear at his house unannounced or called him for no reason, and he would stay on the phone for hours with her even when neither one of them were talking. Merida stopped walking as she realized that she wanted to be more than just friends with Hiccup, sometime in the past two weeks she had started to fall in love with her nerdy best friend.

**And there it is! Rapunzel and Hiccup are unconscious. Jack is blaming himself. And Merida is starting to realize how she feels about Hiccup. **

**Next chapter will be up as soon as I start and finish it. Until then my lovely readers. Stay beautiful! :) **


	9. Author's Note

Hello my lovely readers!

So unfortunately I have a bit of bad news.

I am putting this story on a bit of a hiatus. It could last a couple days, weeks, or maybe a few months. I just haven't been able to write the next chapter and I'm not exactly happy with the story plot I have going for this story. It's extremely frustrating and I apologize. Once I am able to get out of this little funk I will finish this story. Please don't hate me for this. I promise that I will continue this story. I'm just not 100% sure when :/

Again I apologize for this :( please forgive me.


	10. Chapter 9

**And I am back! I apologize for the hiatus on this story. I will try and not let something like that happen again. I am once again inspired to write. However, updates will be slow and I apologize for that. I will try and update on a regular basis. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter after a much too long break!**

Pain.

That was the first thing Hiccup was aware of when he woke up and he immediately wanted nothing more than to fall back into the blissful state of unconsciousness. The second thing he noticed was that someone was holding his hand. Despite his body's protest for more sleep Hiccup forced his eyes to opened and cringed at the bright lights overhead.

Where was he? This obviously wasn't his house, neither was it Jacks or Merida's, and he even though he had never been to Rapunzel's house he was certain he wasn't there either.

A soft snore caught his attention and he shifted his head to see who was in here with him and maybe ask if they knew where here was. Wild fiery red curls gave him the answer to who was with him and a small smile appeared on his face as he looked at the sleeping girl next to him. Merida had several small bandages on her face as well as some noticeable bruises forming, looking down at their intertwined hands he noticed hers was in a brace. Frowning He tried to place how she had gotten hurt but nothing was coming to mind. He would just have to ask when she woke up. With that thought he finally allowed himself to drift back to sleep.

The next time Hiccup woke up it was to the sounds of a hushed argument that was slowly getting louder with each comment. Hiccup groaned and mumbled a "shut up" just loud enough for the rooms other occupants to hear before pulling the blanket over his head and attempting to fall back asleep.

That idea was quickly ruined by the bed shifting with someone's added weight that he soon found sitting directly on top of him. Groaning again he made a weak effort to push the added weight off, thinking it was just Toothless. When no movement was made Hiccup shifted the blanket off his head to scold the dog.

"Toothless get-" he stopped mid-sentence when he saw that the added weight was not his crazy dog but Merida. His cheeks took on a slight shade of pink as his mind processed the fact that his best friend who he was currently crushing on was straddling him. "Merida? Wha-" but again he was cut off before he could finish speaking.

"Ye moron! Ye promised that somethin as stupid as a car would not hurt ye! But look where we are! In a 'ospital! Idiot!" She smacked him on his head over and over again.

"Ow. Merida! Stop!" Hiccup said as he tried to block her hits the best he could with one arm. His right arm was wrapped up tightly and he couldn't move it without pain racing up and down his arm.

"Merida!" "What are you doing!?" Two voices yelled and moved to yank the struggling red head off Hiccup. Once the angry Merida was no longer on top of him he looked to see who had pulled her off him. Jack and Levy were standing a little ways away from the bed, Jack holding Merida back as she continued to try and get to Hiccup.

"The doctor said his head was fine! Ahe don't see the problem with meh hitting him there!" Merida yelled but finally stopped struggling against Jacks strong hold. After a moment of hesitation Jack released Merida but stayed close enough to catch her if she tried to jump Hiccup again.

"Doctor? We're at a hospital?" Hiccup tried thinking back to what had happened. He remembered singing, a red light turning green, a car colliding with their own, pain, and then nothing, "That car. It hit us." he said in a quiet voice.

"It did. You and Punzie got the worst of it." Jack said, his gaze shifting to the floor in guilt.

"Hey, this isn't your fault. Our light was green, its the other drivers fault." Hiccup tried to assure his friend. Jack nodded but didn't lift his gaze up from the floor.

"Uh, Hiccup?" Merida spoke from the seat next to his bed, when she had moved to sit he wasnt quite sure.

"Yeah?"

"We need ta talk." She looked up to meet his gaze before turning her attention to their two friends and seemed to give the some unspoken que to leave the room.

"We're gonna go see how Zel is doing. She didn't take it too well when she woke up and found out the doctors had cut most of her hair off. Hopefully shes calmed down a bit." Levy waved goodbye and pulled Jack out of the room after her.

"They cut off Rapunzel's hair?" Hiccup turned to his best friend for an answer but she was looking down at her hands instead of him, "Merida?"

She took a deep breath and looked up at Hiccup with tears in her eyes, "Her hair was soaked an' tangled with blood, they said the best option was ta cut it off. She was still unconscious when it was cut. Like Levy said, she was no' happy about it"

"But Rapunzel's hair isn't what has you in tears, is it Mer?" Hiccup asked with concern, "What's wrong?"

Again Merida looked away from him but took another deep breath and looked Hiccup right in the eyes, "The car hit ye directly. Ye took the worst of it. Yer injuries are more than just bumps and scratches like Jack and meh, heck Rapunzel is in better shape than ye!"

"Wow, Merida, slow down. What happened that I don't know about?" He tried to calm his near hysterical friend.

"Ye lost yer leg Hiccup. The doctor's couldn't save it. The metal from the car door was wrapped to tightly and cut top deep into yer leg, they couldn't save it." Merida was full on crying now and Hiccup just stared in shock at what she was saying.

"My leg? But that's impossible. I would now if my leg was gone" he said in a quiet voice that was filled with disbelief. With shaky hands he moved the bed covers off himself and stared at his legs, or rather leg, His right leg was in a cast while his left leg stopped just below the knee.

All he could do was stare. His leg was gone. If it wasn't for the fact that he was staring at it he wouldn't have believed it, and even now, with the proof right in front of him he didn't want to believe it. A loud sob from next to him shook him out of his thought and he turned his attention back to Merida.

Without thinking he pulled her onto the bed next to him and hugged her tightly, "Shh Merida. Don't cry, please don't cry." He gently stroked her hair and held her as she continued to cry into his chest.

"How are ye taking this so calmly?" She asked once she had calmed down a bit. She was still holding tightly onto Hiccup.

"Truthfully, I'm freaking out, but I'm alive. We all are. That's all that really matters." He said and rested his head on top of hers.

"Hiccup? The doctor said that the reason yer left leg was the one that got caught was cause ye were turning yer body. Did ye see that car before the rest of us?" Merida asked in a small voice.

She felt him tense up and for a moment he said nothing.

"I did. But I didn't have time to say anything. And I wasn't trying to avoid being hit, can't really avoid something like that. I was trying to cover you" he said a bit sheepishly, a faint red tinting his cheeks at the confession.

"Ye were trying ta protect meh?" She asked a bit shocked detaching herself from him so she could look him in the eyes.

"Yeah, but I guess I didn't do a very good job, huh?" He gently brushed some of her hair out of her face to get a better look at the cuts and bruises that covered it.

"Why would ye do that? Ahe would be fine, maybe a little worse off than ahe am now, but ahe would have been fine." She hugged him tightly and again buried her head in his chest.

"Merida-" Whatever Hiccup was about to say was cut off by a knock at the door.

"Hiccup?" The door slowly opened to reveal his father on the other side.

"Hi dad" Hiccup greeted with a small smile, Merida was still holding onto him tightly and Hiccup guessed she wouldn't be letting go anytime soon, and even when she did she would most likely stay somewhere close.

"Its good to see you awake son." Stoick walked into the room and took the seat Merida had abandoned.

"Yeah." His gaze went down passed the girl clinging to him to rest on his missing leg again.

"I, uh, brought you a surprise. Gobber is on his way up with it" His dad said a bit awkwardly, not quite sure how to comfort his son.

An awkward silence filled the room as no one knew what to say. Merida detached herself from Hiccup and now sat at the edge of the bed.

"Calm down you mangy mutt!" Gobbers voice echoed into the room from down the hall followed by a loud bark.

Hiccup immediately perked up, "Toothless! You brought Toothless?" He turned to his father who smiled at his son, "How on earth did you manage that?"

"I have my ways son" Stoick stood to go help Gobber with the over excited dog.

Once he was out of the room Merida sat back in the chair, "Ye know, Toothless could qualify as a support dog. Ahe could talk to meh mum and see if she knows how to do that kinda thing. Ahe mean if ye want" She spoke quietly and stared at the ground as she said it.

Hiccup looked at her and decided he didn't like this new unsure Merida, he wanted the old confident Merida back. He stretched his good arm over to her and took her hand in his and smiled when she looked up in shock, "I think that's a really good idea."

Merida smiled back at him, and her smiled stayed for the rest of her visit as the two of them, along with Stoick and Gobber, tried to keep Toothless from wrecking the hospital room.

**Yay! More Mericupp! Please review! **


	11. Chapter 10

Hiccup hated his wheelchair, it made everything so difficult! He couldn't even go upstairs to his room, instead having to use the living room as his temporary bedroom. It was driving him crazy.

He had been excused from school for the past week and only the constant visits from his friends let him know that the rest of the human species still excited.

He currently sat at the bottom of the stairs glaring up at the top floor. All he wanted was to go up to his own room where he could have some real privacy. Yelling in frustration he wheeled himself to the living room and carefully transferred himself onto the couch. Toothless happily jumped on the couch and sat himself next to his owner.

Hiccup flipped through the channels and tried not to stare at the clock. There was still a hour and a half of school keeping his friends, mostly Merida, away. Sighing he settled in for some horror movie marathon while he waited for his friends to come visit.

Merida knocked on the old wooden door twice before walking into the house and throwing her bag along with her shoes into the corner. She made a quick stop in the kitchen to grab an apple and a coke before venturing into the living room where she found her best friend fast asleep. Smiling she went and sat on the floor near his head and rolled her eyes at the movie marathon that was playing on the TV screen, horror.

Merida had made it through the ending half of the movie she had walked in on and an entire different movie before Hiccup started to stir. She looked over at him and had to hold in her laughter, his hair was sticking up in all directions and he had dry droll at the corner of his mouth.

"Hey sleeping beauty, finally gonna join the living?" She teased and turned her attention back to the movie, some girl was walking down a creepy hallway looking for her lost boyfriend who had already been killed by the murderer.

Hiccup said something that was uncomprehendable and rolled over so that he was no longer facing her. It wasn't even 5 seconds before he shot up and stared at her, "when did you get here?"

"Ahe've been 'ere long enough ta watch a movie and a half" Merida informed him with a mischievous smile.

"And you didn't wake me up?" He asked in slight irritation.

"Cause ye looked like ye need ta sleep. Ahe've talked with yer dad, ahe know ye haven't been sleepin. At least not very well" concern replaced the mischief on her face and hiccup immediately felt bad about making her worry.

"I'm fine Mer. Promise. It's just been a couple ruff days, that's all." Hiccup assured her with a smile and wrapped his good arm around her, pulling her close.

The two sat in comfortable silence, the only sound in the room coming from the TV. The movie was coming to an end when Hiccup decided to break the silence, "so how is school? Anything interesting happen?"

"Well Rapunzel came back today. Everyone was fussing over her hair, she is still upset about it but her mom styled it and Rapunzel is thinkin of putting streaks in it." Hiccup nodded, he knew losing her hair was tuff on Rapunzel, but having a hair dresser for a mom made the transition from long to short hair a little easier, "Gothel was being a total bitch and don't even get meh started on Pitch! He was givin Jack such a hard time! Ah was a second away from beatin the shit out of 'em both!"

Hiccup laughed, "Im surprised you haven't yet"

Merida tisked and stood, walked over to where she threw her bag and then back over to Hiccup, "if Ahe did who would be there ta take yer notes in History" she pulled a notebook that was covered in stickers and doodles and handed it to hiccup.

"Thanks Mer" he grinned and grabbed her notebook, flipping through it he found the most recent chapter and quickly skimmed the semi sloppy handwriting, "I'll have my dad photo scan these and give you your notebook back. So anyone else coming over?"

"Ahe think the others said they would stop by at some point. Jack an' Rapunzel 'ave notes fer ye" Merida told him from where she was once again sitting in front of the couch, Hiccup nodded and the two feel into a comfortable silence as they turned their attention back to the movie playing on the screen.

Neither said anything as Merida reached up and took Hiccups hand in her own.

Come Monday Hiccup was finally able to go back to school, something he was extremely grateful for. Truth be told he wasn't sure how much longer he would have lasted with Gobbers care, the man was practically Hiccups second father but he had absolutely no idea how to take care of an injured person.

Meridas dad had offered to drive her and hiccup to school when news that hiccup was returning to school had reached him. Merida had told hiccup that her dad owned a truck and would be able to fit his wheel chair in it.

"I'm headed to school!" Hiccup yelled when he heard quick knocking at the door.

"Be safe my boy!" Stoick yelled from the kitchen.

"Sure thing dad!" Hiccup reassured as he opened the door and came face to face with Merida, "morning"

"Morning" she smiled back and moved to help Hiccup wheel himself to the car.

"Morning Fergis" he greeted Meridas dad as she helped him into the back seat of the truck.

"Good mornin te ye as well. Are ye excited te be headin back te school?" Fergis greeted back.

"Surprisingly enough I am" hiccup laughed, "I'm not sure how much longer I could have last if I stayed here any longer. I think I would have gone mad"

"Yer already mad Hiccup" Merida teased as she climbed into the truck after securing the wheelchair in the bed of the truck.

"Oh haha" Hiccup tried to keep the amusement out of his voice and off his face.

The ride to school was something else. Merida and her dad spent most of the drive trying to out talk each other, which just lead to a lot of yelling that turned into laughter.

"Ye two have a good day at school!" Fergis told them as he dropped them off and pulled out of the school parking lot. Merida stood waving goodbye and it wasn't until her father's truck was out of view that she turned to Hiccup.

"Let's go find the others" She suggested and moved behind Hiccup to push his wheelchair.

Even though Hiccup was completely able to wheel himself around he didn't complain. He had come to understand how the red headed girl think and knew she was just trying to be helpful in her own way. The two friends found the rest of their group under the usual tree that they spent every morning before school.

"Hiccup!" Rapunzel was the first to see them and had jumped up and rushed over to give her wheelchair bound friend a tight hug.

"Hey Rapunzel" Hiccup smiled, "I like what you've done with you hair"

Rapunzel now had a short pixie cut hair style, her once blonde hair now a light brown with streaks of her blonde hair still slightly visible.

"Thanks. Mom was finally able to put the color in yesterday. I'm still bitter that they cut it all off but I might as well make the best out of the situation." She said with a bright smile.

"Nice to have you back man" Jack said and lightly punched Hiccups shoulder.

"Yeah, I won't be alone in trying to keep Jack and Merida from murdering each other" Levy teased and gave Hiccup a hug.

"Hey!" both Merida and Jack yelled in union causing everyone else to laugh.

A could laugh that sent chills down the group of friends backs joined in with their own, causing them to stop laughing, "Well well well. If it isn't the crippled. Too bad about your leg" Pitch said, not a hint of real concern in his voice.

"Scram Black, before Ahe get meh bow and put an arrow through yer head!" Merida threatened, taking a brave step towards him.

"Oh I'm not too worried" Pitch easily waved her threat away, "I just came by because I thought you would be interested in knowing that our good friend Mordu will be back for the summer." The smile that crossed Pitches face as Merida froze stiff was one out of a horror film.

Seeing their usual fearless friend frozen in her spot sprung Flynn and Jack into action. Jack pulled her away from the tall dark boy and Flynn moved to take her place, standing protectively in front of the others.

"Get lost Pitch" Flynn said in a hard voice, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Before we make you" Jack added, the others were surprised to see Jack standing up to the taller teen instead of backing down like he usually did, even Pitch looked shocked at Jacks threat.

Seeing Jacks newly found confidence seemed to give Levy the courage to join the two boys, "Leave. Now." She commanded in a voice full of authority and was holding herself in a way that made her look bigger than her 5 feet 3 inches of height actually was.

"You all aren't worth my time anyways" Pitch sneered and turned away from the group and headed into the school.

Once Pitch was gone both Jack and Levy seemed to deflate.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting the two of you to be my backup" Flynn commented, moving back to Rapunzel's side and draping an arm over her shoulders.

The two looked at each other than at Flynn, "Yeah neither were we" Jack admitted, "But I am so sick of the shit that he pulls. Threating Merida like that was the last straw"

At the mention of the red haired girl everyone's attention shifted to her. She was glaring at the ground and her fist were clenched at her side .Feeling everyone's eyes on her, she took a deep breath and looked up meeting their concerned gazes. Before any of them could say anything she scooped her bag up off the grass and stormed inside, leaving her friends behind.


End file.
